


How to Deal With an Unwanted Visitor (Mother Nature)

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Periods, Swearing, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: A small continuation of Wake Up Call, where Lotor wakes up one morning to find Keith...bleeding?And Keith's... onlyannoyed by it?-Keith's reflection afterwards in the bathroom.





	How to Deal With an Unwanted Visitor (Mother Nature)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Do you take requests? Your ask thing says you do, and if you are, would you ever consider writing more about trans Keith telling Lotor more about periods?? It's really funny, and, being someone who usually prefers male pronouns and is on their period right know, it was nice to read again. (And if you aren't taking requests, no biggie, hope you have a great day/night/whenever you read this, lol.)  
> Hope you like this, anon!
> 
> It's more fluffy than funny this time, but I was in a Mood waiting for season 4 tomorrow and when I saw this request, this just... happened.  
> Enjoy!

This was great.

Just fucking _great._ Keith's grip on the alien bathroom sink tightened. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy as usual, the gray circles under his eyes a bit darker now. A bit more pronounced. He looked like complete and utter shit, but he felt... less tired than usual. Like he actually got some sleep last night.

Guess that was all thanks to Lotor. He was one hell of a challenging opponent outside this little... private bubble they had, they were supposed to be bitter enemies locked in a war that was never even really _theirs_ to start with. They were both bridled with a responsibility they never really wanted, and the wear and tear certainly showed. You wouldn't guess it from looking at him, but that went for Lotor too. He was just much better at hiding it all than Keith was.

But that was all dropped the instant they crossed through the doorway. 

It was like entering an alternate reality. One where they weren't leaders locked into a long-lived rivalry. They were just two tired young soldiers forced to grow up far too soon. They talked, they bonded, they... actually got along pretty well. He could let the walls down a little bit, knowing everything was confidential.

In these too short times, he wasn't Keith Kogane, Black Paladin of Voltron. He was just... _Keith._ Nothing too special, just another person in the hectic universe. That went both ways.

He hated Prince Lotor, heir to the giant throne of the Galra Empire. But Lotor? An entirely different person. One he couldn't help but find himself admiring despite the actual reality they found themselves stuck in.

In another life, they could have something _open_ and _shameless_ and _even more wonderful_ than their big secret now. But this wasn't another life, unfortunately. What they had now would always be small and uncertain and always in the shadows.

He hated hiding it. But he couldn't really do anything about it. Nothing he'd actually _want_ to do, anyways.

Feelings were always complicated. But add _this_ into the mix? He could only imagine how much more difficult his period might make things both in here and outside. He could already feel his stomach starting to cramp up in silent but painful protest.

He glared at it in the mirror with easily-flaring annoyance. Fucking stomach. Fucking periods. Fucking Mother Nature, that absolute _bitch._

In hindsight, though... Now he understood why tears were welling up in his eyes by the end of that stupid video blog thing the team dragged him into doing the other day. It was nearly never easy to get him near tears at all, let alone so quickly. He probably should've seen this coming.

He sighed and let go of the sink, opting instead to wipe the lingering grogginess from his eyes. Lotor hadn't said anything else yet. He probably either ran away already without a trace, or was just stuck in horror/utter disgust/shock. Or some combination of the three. He should probably cut his losses and see which he'd face as soon as possible.

He let the bathroom door open with a near-silent whoosh to reveal the hotel bedroom.

And what he saw... wasn't at all what he'd expected to see.

Lotor was sitting cross-legged on the bed, one knee right by the bloodstain Keith left overnight. His armor was still in the same place it had always been. Nearly everything was.

The only thing that differed now was that Lotor was holding a blank datapad and its corresponding small and sleek pen, primed and ready to write. He looked to Keith expectantly.

"Kadan," he started. "I don't know exactly what's bothering you, but I want to help in any way I possibly can. Tell me everything you wish me to know about this. I will do everything in my power to accommodate you, in here and everywhere else."

He looked completely serious about this. Keith was still for a few moments, unsure of what to really do.

Then he smiled slightly and moved to sit next to him on the bed. As he began to explain and saw how closely Lotor paid attention to every word, he came to a conclusion.

Another reality or not, this one was certainly a keeper. No matter who his dad happened to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests! If I do take them, they'll probably be short because I'm working on the new Respite chapter though!  
> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
